1. Field Of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for non-destructive or non-invasive measurement of a temperature change occurring in the inside of a subject, in particular, a living subject, between two successive points in time, and to an apparatus for the implementation of the method, as well as to an installation making use of the method and the apparatus for treating a living subject with radiation that heats at least an internal region of the body of the subject.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a large variety of circumstances, there is a need for technology to be able to measure temperature changes, particularly the temperature elevation resulting from heating, in the inside of a subject in a non-destructive way, i.e., without a temperature-measuring probe matched to the respective requirements being attached in the region to be examined. This is partly because it is usually necessary to modify the subject to be examined in order to bring the probe into proximity with the internal region whose temperature is to be measured, for example to provide bores or the like for the temperature-measuring probe. A comparable problem also arises in medicine, since it is often desirable to be able to measure the temperature existing in the inside of the body of a living subject, namely a patient, without invasive measures such as the introduction of a temperature-measuring probe, being necessary. Such a method would be of special interest in combination with the therapeutic application of heating radiation (hyperthermia), for example microwaves or focused, high-intensity ultrasound, wherein tumor tissue or other pathological tissue zones are intentionally heated in order to cause necrosis of the heated tissue, and in combination with an apparatus for the implementation of such therapies.